In a die cutting machine, the blanks are cut, but not removed from a large sheet of paper material. After the blanks have been cut, the sheet is moved downstream in the die cutting machine to a blanking station where the sheet is positioned over a frame assembly for support. The frame assembly includes an outer frame and an inner grid having large openings that correspond in size, in shape and in position to the profile of the carton blank previously cut. Below the frame is a mechanism for stacking the carton blanks.
At the blanking station, an upper tool is used in combination with the lower tool or frame assembly to knock the carton blanks from the sheet of paper material while holding the scrap material that surrounds the blanks. The upper tool has a support board that moves vertically up and down in the die cutting machine, and the support board typically has a plurality of stand-offs depending therefrom that hold pushers spaced beneath the board which in turn are used to push the carton blanks from the sheet through the lower tool or frame assembly. A plurality of presser assemblies are also mounted in the support board and depend therefrom to hold the scrap material against the lower tool or frame assembly during the blanking operation so that the blanks may be pushed from the sheet. A presser assembly typically includes a presser rail that is biased downwardly away from the support board by a spring so that the rail is positioned slightly below the pushers. As the upper tool is lowered, the presser rail engages the sheet of paper material first such that a scrap portion of the large sheet of material is secured between the presser rail and the frame. The upper tool then continues to be lowered such that the sheet of material engages an inner grid within the frame while at substantially the same time the pushers engage the carton blanks and knock the blanks out of the sheet of material and through the inner grid. The carton blanks then fall into a stacking mechanism below the frame where the blanks are stacked for further processing.
The inner grid is typically comprised of a plurality of lengthwise and crosswise extending bars. It can be appreciated that the inner grid must be accurately and precisely formed in order to insure the proper operation of the blanking tool assembly. Heretofore, an inner grid member was formed by placing a workpiece between upper and lower dies. A force is exerted on the workpiece thereby causing the workpiece to bend and conform to the shape of the dies. The process is repeated until the a desired inner grid member is formed. While functional, it has been found that this prior fabrication method lacks the precision needed to properly form the inner grid members. Consequently, it is highly desirable to provided a device and method of fabricating an inner grid member of a blanking tool assembly the is more accurate and precise than prior fabrication methods.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a grid bending machine that bends a workpiece with a high degree of accuracy and precision.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a grid bending machine that allows for the quick and easy replacement of the dies used to bend a workpiece.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a grid bending machine that is simple to utilize.
In accordance with the present invention, a grid bending machine is provided for bending a workpiece. The machine includes first and second guide walls defining a cavity therebetween. A first die releaseably connected to at least one of the guide walls. A body is slidably received in the cavity. The body is movable between a first position release position and a second bending position. A second die is releaseably connected to the body and aligned with the first die. The second die is axially spaced from the first die with the body in the release position and is adjacent the first die with the body in the bending position.
A quick release mechanism may be used for interconnecting the first die to the at least one of the guide walls. A first cylinder is operatively connected to the body for moving the body from the bending position to the release position. A hydraulic actuator is operatively connected to the body for moving the body from the release position to the bending position. A stop member defines the position of hydraulic actuator with the body in the bending position. A drive mechanism is operatively connected to the stop member. The drive member positions the stop member at a user desired position.
A bearing plate interconnects the first and second guide walls and has an upper surface directed toward the cavity. A first plurality of bearings is disposed between the first guide wall and the body and a second plurality of bearings is disposed between the second guide wall and the body. The first and second plurality of bearings facilitate the movement of the body between the release and bending positions.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a grid bending machine is provided for bending a workpiece. The machine includes a stationary anvil and a first die releaseably connected to the stationary anvil. A body is movable between a first position release position and a second bending position. A second die is releaseably connected to the body and aligned with the first die. The second die is axially spaced from the first die with the body in the release position and is adjacent the first die with the body in the bending position.
The grid bending machine also includes first and second guide walls defining a cavity therebetween for receiving the body. A bearing plate interconnects the first and second guide walls and has an upper surface directed toward the cavity. A first plurality of bearings is disposed between the first guide wall and the body and a second plurality of bearings is disposed between the second guide wall and the body. The first and second plurality of bearings facilitates the movement of the body between the release and bending positions.
A first cylinder is operatively connected to the body for moving the body from the bending position to the release position. A hydraulic actuator is operatively connected to the body for moving the body from the release position to the bending position. A stop member defines the position of hydraulic actuator with the body in the bending position. A drive mechanism is operatively connected to the stop member. The drive member positions the stop member at a user desired position.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a grid bending machine is provided for bending a workpiece. The machine includes first and second guides having inner surfaces defining a cavity therebetween. A stationary anvil is mounted to the first and second guides. A first die is releaseably connected to the stationary anvil. A body is disposed in the cavity and is movable between a first position release position and a second bending position. A second die is releaseably connected to the body and is aligned with the first die. The second die is axially spaced from the first die with the body in the release position and is adjacent the first die with the body in the bending position. A stop member defines the bending position of the body. A drive mechanism is operatively connected to the stop member for positioning the stop member at a user selected position.
A bearing plate interconnects the first and second guide walls and has an upper surface directed toward the cavity. A first plurality of bearings is disposed between the first guide wall and the body and a second plurality of bearings is disposed between the second guide wall and the body. The first and second plurality of bearings facilitate the movement of the body between the release and bending positions.
A first cylinder is operatively connected to the body for moving the body from the bending position to the release position. A hydraulic actuator is operatively connected to the body for moving the body from the release position to the bending position. The hydraulic actuator includes a piston. A portion of the piston engages the stop member with the body in the release position.